Growing Up
by deadlydecember1214
Summary: Erin Black is trying. But it's hard to make her life work when she feels like Seth isn't ready to grow up for their very unplanned baby that's on its way. Not to mention that he and her Pack families have to once again help the Cullens face down a powerful enemy, the Volturi, and do their best not to get killed. Can Erin handle it all or will she finally break? SETH/OC. BOOK 4.
1. No Big Deal

**Wow, it feels so surreal to be starting a fourth part to the Erin Black series. I hope you guys like it!**

 **Just so you know: Growing Up starts two weeks after the end of Without You. Kim is 22 weeks pregnant and you'll hear all about Erin's pregnancy soon so I'll just leave that there (chapter 3, I think?).**

 **So, onward to the story: I do not own Twilight, I only claim Erin, Jordan, and Baby Wolf.**

* * *

 _Sometimes I don't know who I am_

 _Sometimes I question why I'm here_

 _I just wanna be a good dad_

 _Will I be? I have no idea_

* * *

I collapsed to the floor, pressing my sweaty forehead against the cool porcelain of the bathtub. Trying to catch my breath, I forced myself to take deep breaths as my stomach finally began to calm down. Morning sickness was absolutely going to be the death of me. I hated throwing up and now couldn't avoid doing it at least once a day, sometimes twice, if I was lucky.

Sue, my boyfriend's mother, had told me to get used to it. _I was sick for months when I was pregnant with Seth, it's somewhere in the Clearwater genes._ She'd then shrugged casually, like the idea of vomiting for months on end was just no big deal.

At least Sue seemed to be coming around to the idea of Seth and I becoming parents.

Being both a nurse and a mother bear, she had become almost protective of me, making me write down every question I could think of for when my first doctor's appointment rolled around and advising me on how she'd handled her pregnancies with Seth and his older sister, Leah. It was almost becoming suffocating to have her constantly talking about babies and ways to stay healthy whenever I went over to the Clearwater house.

But I supposed it was better than most of what I got while here at home.

I groaned and pushed myself off of the floor, flushing the toilet and brushing my teeth. It was a routine I was becoming very accustom to. Glancing in the mirror, I checked my abdomen for any sign of a difference but my stomach had remained stubbornly flat so far. How could something so small still cause so much trouble?

When I returned to my bedroom, I was thankful to find that Jordan, one of my best friends, had finished her orange; it's acidic smell had been the thing to set me off in the first place. Sitting on my desk chair, I twirled to face her, "New rule: No oranges around me for the foreseeable future."

She sat crosslegged on my bed and rolled her eyes, "Erin, it's getting to the point where you just can't be around food. Is that like, normal?"

"Sue said not to worry." I muttered, picking at the bottom of my jean shorts, "Besides, I have my first doctor's appointment coming up next week, so…"

Jordan shrugged, glancing around the room until her eyes landed on my comforter beneath her. She smirked, mischievously and bounced a little on my bed, "So, tell me, what is the percentage of likelihood that you either lost your virginity or conceived your baby on this bed?"

"Jordan!" I snapped, rolling my eyes and blushing scarlet, "I am not talking about that with you!"

She gave me a look, "I already know it's true for one or the other or both. You and Seth don't exactly strike me as 'adventurous' in your sexscapades." She used air quotes to further mock me.

Glaring, I considered my words for a moment. I knew both Paul and Jacob were somewhere within the house and while they both knew far more intimate details about Seth and my relationship, I wasn't sure I wanted to chance bringing it all up. I especially didn't want to set Jacob off again…

Biting my lip and inspecting my converse, I shrugged, "98% sure Baby Wolf was here. I was at Seth's for the other thing."

She laughed, "Yeah, Seth's would have been my next guess." Calming down and getting a more serious look, Jordan leaned back on her palms, "So, where is your Romeo now, anyway?"

"Uh, working." I easily covered. Seth was actually running patrol right now, so a form of working I suppose, but Embry had still not told Jordan about the wolves and the Legends. And, considering that both Seth and I were beginning the process of job searching, my lie wasn't that far from the truth.

About a week and a half ago, once Seth was almost completely healed from Jacob's discovery of my pregnancy, Sue and my Uncle Billy had sat us both down. They weren't happy but at least they didn't yell, well not at me. Billy had snapped pretty harshly at Seth a few time, which had set my boyfriend on edge.

However, they had ultimately agreed to support our decision but said that they had raised the kids they were meant to raise. Our baby, our responsibility completely.

Running a hand over my stomach, I sighed, "So, Miss. All-In-Erin's-Business, any developments on you and my brother?"

Jordan, though she was still unaware of it, was my half-brother, Embry's, imprint. And they had just about the weirdest, complicated non-relationship I'd ever seen. She refused to commit to any form of a real romantic relationship, Embry wanted that more than anything, and they had recently taken to spending tons of time together 'as friends'.

As I had expected, Jordan rolled her eyes and glared at me, "There's nothing to develop, Erin. I've told you a million times, Embry's sweet but I don't do domestic. You know it, he knows it, no one's getting hurt."

 _Wouldn't be too sure of that_ , I thought, being one of my brother's confidants. Embry was not at all content with just being Jordan's friend, something that actually irritated him because he was supposed to be whatever she wanted him to be. I gave her a look to display my thoughts and she just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Very mature." I sighed, glancing over at my open English textbook with my half finished notes scribbled in my notebook beside it.

Jordan grinned at me, mockingly, and jumped up, "Well, I better go. Mrs. Lahote said she wanted to see me by noon and I still have to run home for my guitar, so…" She pulled her keys out, "I'll see you later, Black." She leaned in, bending so her face was level with my stomach, "And you too, my future goddaughter."

I looked at her like she was crazy before shoving her playfully back. "Go get your guitar, you weirdo." Scrunching my eyebrows together as she pranced to the door, "And there's no guarantee the baby will be a girl…or your godchild!"

Jordan just waved to me over her shoulder, closing my bedroom door behind her. I smiled after my friend before spinning my chair back to my weekend homework. I was attempting to get a jump start of my schoolwork and classes, with Baby Wolf looming in my future.

Kim and Jared had inspired me; he was studying for his GED and she was going to be able to graduate with full credit before their son was even due in the early spring.

 _Their son_ , I thought, tapping my pen on the spiral of my notebook. Kim had sworn she wanted to wait to find out the sex of the baby until it was born; but, according to Jared, she had practically yelled out the opposite when the ultrasound tech had asked. And so she'd called me, gushing and rushing through her summary of the appointment.

 _"And guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"_

 _"_ _Haha, what, Kimmy?"_

 _"_ _It's a boy! We're having a son!"_

I knew circumstances were different, Jared and Kim were seniors and Seth and I just sophomores, but I was determined to stay as close to on track as possible in my academics. Baby Wolf was gonna need at least one parent with a high school diploma, since Seth was legitimately worrying me. He was already behind in school because of absences from Pack responsibilities and it was still a task to get him to do make-up work, study, or even show up to class some days.

Finishing my notes, I decided to skip lunch because of my risky stomach and moved onto a lab report for Biology. By the time I was done, the light from my window had turned golden from the setting sun, the chilly breeze sweeping crimson and yellowing leaves past the glass on their way to the ground.

There was a knock on my door, startling me out of my contemplative observations. I spun around to find Rachel peeking her head in, gorgeous wavy locks dangling over her shoulder. "Two things, it's dinner time and you're not allowed to skip because it's bad for the baby, nauseous or not, and Paul and Seth are eating with us."

"Seth's here?" I asked, looking over at my alarm clock. Huh, he _was_ off patrol.

"Just got here and Dad basically ordered him to stay." I cringed at that piece of information, "Now get off your ass and come help me set the table."

Groaning, I forced myself up and drug my feet after her, linking our arms as we walked to the kitchen together. A large lasagne sat on the counter, cooling, and bundles of silverware were stacked next to it. The room was otherwise empty, making me worry more about my boyfriend, alone with my Uncle, cousin, and fucking _Paul_ somewhere.

Reading my expression, Rachel rolled her eyes and shoved the silverware at me, "They're in the living room, I think. Breathe, EA. Only Jacob's tried to actually kill Seth, which he's sorry for, and Dad's just slowly torturing him."

"Ha ha." I glared, using a monotone voice. "You're hilarious, Rach."

She grinned and started putting glasses at each spot on the table. We fell into a rhythm, easily getting everything ready together before she placed the last napkin down with a flourish. Hands on her hips and looking around proudly, Rachel turned to me, "Why don't you go save Seth and I'll start dishing everything out?"

I rushed from the room, practically crashing into the living room. Hopefully Jake and Billy hadn't managed to not murder my boyfriend just yet.

* * *

 **So, first chapter down with relatively no drama, right? Well, trust me, it won't last. What are you first impressions? Excited or nervous? How will dinner go? I mean, the last time I wrote a scene with both Seth and Jake, Jake was trying to legitimately kill Seth… so…yeah… But he said he was sorry!**

 **BTW, I am updating The Click of Imprinting again, so if you were ever interested in that story, there will be new chapters. It's basically Jared and Kim's story leading up to where Erin meets them in Times of Change. If you haven't checked it out, you might want to? All up to you guys!**


	2. Pitter-Patter

**And I'm back with chapter 2! I'm really happy with the way this chapter turned out so I hope you guys like it!**

 **Random Fun Fact (I realized I totally forgot to do this last chapter): I think I've mentioned it before, but even Emmie Black is the property of Stephenie Meyer. While coming up with Erin's character, I found out that Billy Black, according to the Black family tree, actually has four sisters. Emma Black was the name of the baby of the family and so I made her the black sheep (pun intended) and Erin's absentee mother.**

 **Like Emmie, I don't own Twilight. I only claim Erin and Baby Seth/Erin.**

* * *

Once in the living room, I noticed Paul was looking incredibly entertained and I was pretty sure it wasn't just from the trout fishing competition of the TV. My Uncle Billy was glowering at the screen, looking as huffy as he always did lately, and Jacob was on one end of the couch, tapping his leg and twitching his neck, lips pursed.

On the other end of the couch, between the two Black men, was my poor boyfriend. Seth looked like about the most uncomfortable person I'd ever seen, his head bent down to examine his hands like he'd never seen them before while he bit his lip and occasionally glanced up at either the TV, Billy, or Jacob.

I recalled, for a moment, the conversation I'd overheard between my cousin and my boyfriend the day after the whole attempted murder incident.

* * *

 _Voices woke me from my slumber in the armchair in the corner of the Seth's room at the Cullen's. Peeking through my eyelashes, drowsily, I found Seth and Jacob speaking in hushed tones. I had to strain to hear them._

 _"_ _You know I wouldn't have actually killed you, Clearwater." Jacob rolled his eyes, lightly punching Seth's arm. "You got a kid on the way that you gotta help raise. Besides, Nessie would cry and ya know I can't have that."_

 _Seth grinned at Jacob so easily it left me in awe of his forgiving nature._ _"Well, I_ am _her second favorite wolf, after you of course." Looking more serious, he reached out and set a hand on Jake's arm. "But really, man, I understand so forget about it. All in the past now."_

 _Jacob_ _'s eyes flickered over to my corner and I quickly pretended to still be asleep, wanting to hear my cousin's response. I heard him sigh, heavily. "Yeah, tell that to Erin."_

 _Seth_ _'s laugh echoed through the otherwise silent room. "She can hold one hell of a grudge, that's for sure. But she still misses you. She'll never admit it but I can tell and she'll forgive you eventually. Maybe just don't try to kill me again in the meantime?"_

 _For the first time in months, I heard Jacob genuinely chuckle._ _"Deal, Seth. But you are gonna have to pay for knocking my baby cousin up, I'll just leave my Dad to set the price."_

* * *

I sighed and let my eyes scan over Jacob for a moment. Yup, still not ready to forgive him. Apparently Seth's prediction of 'eventually' wasn't today.

Walking past Paul, I thumped him on the back of his head before grabbing the remote and turning to TV off. "Okay, boys, Queen Rachel Sarabecca Black has declared it dinner time, so get moving." I gestured to the kitchen.

Paul leapt up, slowly followed by a begrudging Billy and lastly Jacob, who turned back to smirk and roll his eyes as Seth got up and approached me. I returned my cousin's inspection with a glare around my boyfriend's bicep. Jacob's expression shifted to that of a wounded puppy and I felt the slightest bit of guilt as he slipped from the room.

Once he heard the kitchen door close for the last time, Seth slid his hands over my hips and wrapped me in his arms.

"Billy hates me, 'Rin." He mourned woefully into my hair.

I reached up resting my hands on the back of his neck and pulling back slightly so our noses almost brushed. "He does not hate you, dork. He's just…" I bit my lip, contemplating, "He's just still adjusting? Give him a chance."

Seth gave me a look of disbelief, "Give him a chance? Shouldn't you be taking your own advice?"

Giving him a hard look, I fiddled with the collar of his t-shirt. "Give him time." I corrected myself, steering the conversation back away from Jake.

"Time won't stop him from hating me and, I mean, I get it. I just hate that he and everybody else assumes that because of the baby, our lives are over. We can make this work, I know we can, but no one else seems to agree." Seth bit the inside of his cheek in frustration.

"I know, I know it sucks," I ran my fingers back and forth over his neck, smiling a little when he shivered at my touch. "But like you said, we're going to prove them all wrong. Now we better go eat before Rachel comes hunting me down."

Dinner started out with a lot of potential. Rachel talked animatedly about her new job and I even managed to nibble down a whole half of my lasagna piece. Paul and Jacob slipped into a conversation over different patrol patterns that the two Packs could split. Even Seth seemed to relax after a while, slipping his hand to the small of my back where his fingers began tracing aimless patterns.

Feeling some major exhaustion coming on, I leaned my head against my palm, pushing my remaining food around my plate with hooded eyes. Maybe between my tiredness and the distraction of Seth's touch, I slipped into a false sense of security. And Uncle Billy jumped on it.

"Erin, eat your dinner." He ordered, instantly silencing any other conversation.

I looked up at him, taken aback for a moment before setting my fork down, "But I'm not really hungry."

"Considering the only thing I've seen you eat today was half a slice of bread, I find that hard to believe." My uncle grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know in your, uh, _situation_ you shouldn't skip meals. Now, finish your plate."

My cheeks burned in embarrassment, feeling like a scolded child. Beside me, Seth sat forward and I saw him turn to me from the corner of my eye but I kept my gaze locked on Billy. So okay, _maybe_ I hadn't told Seth about being too sick to eat half the time. I didn't see the point; we both knew it was morning sickness and there would be no use in worrying him. Unfortunately that meant this was the first he was hearing about my meal skipping.

"I'm not five." I snapped, feeling myself shift into the defensive before I could think rationally. "You can't make me stay at the table until I clean my plate anymore. And it's because of my, as you so delicately put it, _situation_ that I can't eat sometimes. Just don't really see the point when I know I'm going to throw it back up in ten minutes anyway."

Billy gave me a hard look before raising his eyebrows, "So your solution is to just starve yourself?"

"I am not staving myself!" I countered, indignantly. "I'm pregnant, Uncle Billy, not brainless."

 _Pregnant_. It had become a taboo word in the last two weeks in conversations involving my uncle. It was something he was fully aware of but basically refused to actually come out and acknowledge. It had been driving me up the wall to have to walk on eggshells the last two weeks. And now, the word got the same reaction it always did when I dared utter it.

Jacob cleared his throat and got all twitchy again, like he felt uncomfortable in his own skin. Paul and Rachel both shifted uncomfortably in their seats, glancing at each other in some silent conversation. And Billy glared at the ceiling before his eyes settled back down on to Seth, whom he shook his head at.

"I _know_ that you're pregnant, Erin. Don't need any reminding of that." Seth looked down at his lap, seemingly ashamed, and dropped his hand from my back under Billy's cold eyes. I was just about the snap at him for treating my boyfriend so harshly before he looked over at me, "But maybe you do, since you're not taking care of yourself and the kid isn't even here yet."

My heart plummeted and tears brimmed in my eyes as Billy pushed his wheelchair back from the table and rolled out of the room. I bit my lip, reflecting on his parting words. _You're not taking care of yourself and the kid isn't even here yet._ God, even _Billy_ thought I was destined to be a terrible mother.

"Dad!" Jacob called out, angrily. He shot me a look of pity that only made me feel even more pathetic as he got up and went after his father. Stupid Jacob.

"Erin-" Rachel started, shifting her gaze from her brother to me.

"I'm going to bed." I cut her off and kept my head down as I rushed from the kitchen, still leaving behind the stupid half eaten lasagna.

Falling onto my bed, I curled up on my side with a hand resting over my middle. Letting the partially hormone-induced tears go, I was soon sobbing into my pillow. The crying only made me feel worse, considering I knew full well that Seth and Paul and maybe even Jacob could hear my pathetic break down throughout the house. Living with supernatural beings with super hearing could be so shitty sometimes.

 _I'm trying, Baby Wolf. I really am. You deserve a good mother, a great one. And I promise I am trying my best. Sorry if it's not enough right now…_ I thought, miserably rolling up my shirt to just under my bra to run my hand over my bare skin. _I won't let you end up like me. You're going to know just how much I love you._

And I did. I really, really did. Three weeks ago, I had thought nothing worse could happen in my life than getting pregnant at 15 and having a baby by 16 but things had changed. Now, I couldn't imagine my life without my little tag-along. It made it impossible to hold on to whatever understanding I had tried to gather up for my own mother, having seen things more from her side now.

Damn, and I had thought I could make it through at least one day of this pregnancy without dwelling over _that_ bitch.

How could Emmie have just walked away from me when I was barely older than a newborn? How could she still claim to love me and want the best for me after ignoring me for almost my whole life? Did she even know I was pregnant, even younger than she was when she had me? Would she care if she did know?

After a while, I heard my bedroom door open and shut but remained where I was, trailing my fingers over my stomach while I cried. The bed shifted under me and strong, warm, familiar arms wrapped around me from behind. The scent of evergreens and salt water filled my overly sensitive nose and lips lightly kissed along my neck up to my ear.

Snuggling back into the comforting embraced, I laid my head back against a strong shoulder as a large hand joined mine over my abdomen, our fingers intertwining. "I'm not starving myself." I mumbled, my voice sounding hoarse from my sobs.

"We don't have to talk about that now." Seth's voice fluttered through my hair, just barely loud enough to be heard.

"Maybe," I paused, turning over in the bed to be face-to-face with him, and looked up at him with teary eyes. "Maybe I can't do this. What if I end up like Emmie? I mean, Billy basically said it tonight, didn't he? That I'm selfish, just like her."

Seth looked genuinely furious for a moment and my heart plummeted again, more tears leaking from my eyes. Then his eyes trailed down to my still uncovered stomach and his expression softened, "I can hear them, you know."

I followed his gaze before looking back at his face, "The baby?"

He nodded slowly, sending goosebumps across my skin as he ran his thumb absentmindedly over it. "Just the heartbeat and only sometimes, when I'm close enough to you. Freaked me the hell out the first time I noticed it."

"What does it sound like?" I whispered, barely even noticing that I had at some point stopped crying.

The corners of Seth's mouth twitched up, "Fast and steady, like a pitter-patter. And I swear to god there's never been a more beautiful sound in this world than that pitter-patter beating right alongside your's."

I went breathless at his words, staying silent for a second before I finally asked one more question, "Can you hear them right now?"

He nodded slowly, looking back into my eyes. A second later, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my nose and then to my lips, softly pulling me closer until his chin could rest atop my head and my forehead could lean onto his chest. "You could never be like Emmie, 'Rin. Emmie wouldn't care about what her baby's heartbeat sounded like or whether or not she was being selfish."

Seth snuggled his face into my hair and took a deep breath, "We're going to figure this out and we're going to do it like we do everything else. Together."

"And live happily ever after?" I asked, my tiredness from earlier combining with the fatigue I'd built up crying to form a solid wall of exhaustion.

"Well, duh. But for now, why don't you just focus on getting some sleep? I'll be here when you wake up."

I decided not to question how exactly he planned to pull _that_ off with Billy being so pissy and instead curled up closer to him, eyes fluttering shut as I reached up to clutch his t-shirt. "I love you."

Lips pressed against my hair, sending warmth through me from head to toe, "I love you, too. Now, sleep."

* * *

 **Quick announcement: I will be starting another companion to this series that will just be one-shots of different moments and AU's with the characters. If you have any requests of one-shots you'd like to see (childhood moments with Seth and Erin/AUs of them meeting in college/whatever) PM me or comment/review.**


	3. Completely Ours

**This is a pretty big chapter since it is Erin's first doctor's appointment for Baby Wolf! I don't own Twilight, just Erin and the baby.**

 **Random Fun Fact: Seth calling Sue 'Ma' comes from my brother calling our mom that.**

* * *

"So, are you excited?" Sue leaned over to ask me, tiredly. There was even a small smile on her face.

I was not, in fact, excited.

First of all, there were about a million people watching me. Or at least that's how it felt.

It was an issue I had always had with living on a small reservation; everyone knew everyone and you just had to get used to the stares and the gossip. I could practically _hear_ a heavily pregnant Layla Dawson judging me from across the lobby, her eyes darting to me and then away over and over. Like she could talk, she was barely nineteen herself. Rachel had said she was a bitch even as a Freshmen...

Then, my mood was not helped by the fact that it had been pouring rain outside all day and my clothes were soaked through. Seth, god bless him, had tried to ease my discomfort by throwing his hoodie around me the second we were through the door but I still felt chilled to the bone. My hair was dripping onto my still-damp shirt and my socks squished with every step.

And the final straw to break the camel's back? The stupid check-in nurse asking loudly if I was _Erin Black? Like Billy Black, the council member?_ before 'quietly' muttering to herself _Oh my, my, my. What must_ he _think?_

What. A. Bitch.

And maybe I wouldn't have cared about any of those outside elements if I hadn't already been feeling like my insides were twisting in on themselves, anxiety coursing through my veins like some kind of drug.

So, I was not excited, picking at the sleeve of Seth's oversized hoodie and trying to ignore the half a dozen pairs of eyes on me. But that wasn't the response that Sue would be looking for. This was my first doctor's appointment for my baby, I _should_ be bouncing off the walls like almost all of the other expectant mothers in the waiting room but I just couldn't muster it. I was too worried and, honestly, too tired.

Still, I forced a closed-lip smile and nodded, keeping my eyes on my converse as I scuffed them on the floor. My response seemed to fool Sue but Seth knew me too well, better than anyone else.

There was a beat silence before he slipped his hand over the armrest between us, into my own grip. Instinctively, I allowed our fingers to intertwine and felt myself relax ever so slightly. As always, Seth's touch only made me more aware of him, his own nervous twitches in full gear today as well. He was bouncing his knee and rubbing the back of his neck between drum sessions on his thigh.

"I remember my first appointment with Leah; it's just something you don't forget. Especially if they end up doing an ultrasound to confirm your due date, then you really won't forget it. Seeing them that first time." My boyfriend's mother said knowingly, flipping through a parenting magazine from the table beside her. I fought to keep air coming and going from my lungs, clutching Seth's hand tighter.

"Why can't you come back with us again?" I whined as Seth kept his eyes on the TV above our heads, his thumb running circles of the back on my hand in response to my near meltdown.

Sue rolled her eyes, "Because, Erin, you need to learn to advocate for yourself. If you have questions, ask them! If you have something to say, say it!" She sighed and glanced over, between me and her son. "Besides, if circumstances were a little different, this would be a pretty important moment for you two and the baby. I'm _trying_ to make it as special as possible, so stop whining. And sit up straight or else your back will be killing you in a few months."

I was about to continue arguing when a nurse came into the waiting room and called my name. Both Seth and I jumped, our hands tightening almost painfully around each other as we stood up together. Leading us through a hallway, the nurse stopped short at a doorway and gestured us in.

"Okay," 'Abby', according to her ID, said, eyeing my chart, "Erin, how about we start with how you've been feeling? Any symptoms really bothering you?"

Kicking my feet, I sat on the edge of the exam table. "Morning sickness. It's really bad, I can barely eat. And I'm tired alot of the time..."

Abby nodded and scribbled something in the chart. "Any history of complications during pregnancy in your family? Or genetic risks that you know of?"

I shook my head, the worry in my belly snowballing further. Abby scribbled some more before turning to Seth, "And I assume you're Dad, right?" My boyfriend snapped to attention, nodding jerkily. "Well, what about you? Any history of complications or genetic risks?"

 _You mean besides the ancient Werewolf gene he's passing on? Nope, none._ I thought, looking at the ceiling to try and conceal my first smirk since we'd gotten to the office.

Seth seemed to be thinking something along the same lines and bit the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing, "Ah, no."

"Great! We'll still run a full lab set to check for all the basics, but having no family history pretty much guarantees your baby is perfectly fine." Clicking her pen, Abby grinned at the two of us much too enthusiastically. "I'm going to go put your information into the system and Dr. Barnes will be in shortly."

Once she was gone, Seth groaned and put his head in his hands, "It is just me or is this absolutely nerve-racking? My nerves are racked!"

Reaching over, I gently ruffled his damp hair before lightly gripping his bangs and bring his eyes up to mine, "I'm pretty sure that's not a thing, but no, it's not just you. I'm nervous, too."

"I just want everything to be okay." He mumbled so that I could just barely hear him. As wrong as it might have been, my heart skipped a beat and my skin tingled at his words. I _never_ liked worrying Seth, he already did way too much of it, but there was still something magical about knowing that he loved me enough to be so concerned, to care so much. He needed me to be okay because he needed me just as much as I needed him, confirmation of that fact made me wanna dance in the sun.

"What if something _is_ wrong?" I asked, reluctantly, as my fingers hesitated in his hair.

Seth's head shot up and he caught my hand in his, eyes concerned. "Do you think something is? Are you feeling bad, I mean, worse than usual? Should I get the doctor? I can-"

I cut him off and pushed him back down into his seat as he tried to take off for the door, "Seth! I'm feel fine right now, better than usual actually. I was just worrying out loud, I guess."

"Anything on your mind in particular?" He asked, seemingly better now that he was reassured that I wasn't about to bleed out right there on the exam table.

I shrugged and tugged a loose lock of hair behind my ear, squeezing his fingers that were still laced with mine. "I've lost three pounds in three weeks. I'm just worried Billy's right; I can't keep this baby healthy and it's not even born yet."

Seth got back up, coming closer until he was standing directly in front of me. Even with me seated on the high exam table, he had to lean down to press his forehead against mine. When we were little, I'd always been taller; a title I had been forced to permanently retire when he hit his growth spurt at the start of middle school. I'd been infuriated then, but now our height difference oddly comforted me. I wondered if the baby would inherit his height, since he'd only gotten taller with his first transformation, or if they'd be average, leaning towards short, like me.

Taking my face in his hands, his fingertips brushed over the curls by my ears. "I'm no doctor but they sound healthy to me." He glanced down at my stomach between us, a small half smile lighting up his features as his thumb traced over my shirt. "And in a second, this Barnes lady, who's apparently BFFs with my mom, is going to come in here and tell us just that." He pecked my lips, "Okay?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and nodding, before reopening them to Seth's chocolate brown, "Okay."

It was not a second before Dr. Barnes came in, more like ten more minutes, but finally she did make an appearance. Grinning, she shook my hand before turning to Seth with an even wider smile, "Seth Clearwater! I haven't seen you since your mother used to bring you into the office on her days off!"

Seth laughed, nervously rubbing his hands together, "Yeah, been busy."

"Apparently," Dr. Barnes turned to me with a pointed look, making me blush scarlet, before her expression softened, "Alright, so let's get down to the nitty-gritty. When was your last period, Erin?"

After about a twenty minute interrogation, with some pretty uncomfortable questions, Dr. Barnes asked me to lay back. She slid my shirt up and gingerly pressed her chilly fingers against the skin of my abdomen. Taking out measuring tape, she took various measurements before replacing it in her pocket and helping me sit back up.

"My best guess is that you are about nine to ten weeks along, but because you aren't showing much yet, I can't be sure. I'm going to order an ultrasound and that way we can confirm your due date and see if you aren't showing yet because the baby is positioned higher." She paged a nurse and a few moments later Abby returned, rolling in a large machine hooked to a monitor.

I frantically reached over and snatched Seth's hand, jerking him to his feet so that he stood right beside me. He gave me a confused look before relaxing somewhat, using his free hand to play with my hair. Dr. Barnes had me lay back down and roll up my shirt again. Butterflies of nerves fluttered throughout my body, making my stomach churn, and I kept my eyes on the ceiling in an attempt to quiet my racing mind.

"This will actually be a little warm." The doctor commented and squeezed the disgusting, gooey gel onto my skin.

I scrunched my nose and held Seth's hand tighter, trying not to think or be completely repulsed by the fact that it now felt like someone had _spit_ on my belly. Seth, sensing my misery, moved his hand in my hair to softly trace the curve of my ear with a single fingertip. He kept his eyes on me, the same way I only looked at the ceiling, like we were both too afraid to actually look at the visual confirmation of our baby.

There a long moment of silence and then…

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

The sound raced to my ears, immediately grabbing my full attention as I almost gave myself whiplash by turning to the screen. The sound was fast and strong, like Seth had said, and whooshed steadily on without any bleeps or missed beats. And it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

Better than the chorus of my favorite song, better than both Jordan and Kim's laughs put together, better than even Seth's voice when he whispered my name among sweet nothings in the early morning hour when the world seemed to be just the two of us. Seth and I had, as accidentally and stupidly as we had, created this beautiful sound, this _living_ being with this _real_ heartbeat.

I felt Seth squeeze my hand even tighter than before. He leaned towards me, so that our heads were closer, and I considered turning to kiss him but got completely distracted by the next words out of Dr. Barnes' mouth.

"Now, if you look here," She traced a little blurry blob on the monitor, " _That_ is your baby. Pretty cool, huh?"

Cool? Try fucking magical, or maybe even incredible. Cool definitely didn't cover it though.

But it was so small and so easily overlooked. It was just a blurry blob…only it really wasn't.

Clutching Seth's fingers with shaking hands, I felt my lower lip tremble and my eyes tear up because no, that wasn't just some blurry blob. It was _my_ blurry blob. _My_ responsibility. _My_ Baby Wolf.

 _Holy mother of god, you are actually real._ I mused in wonder to the embryo on the screen. _You're real and you're mine._ Glancing over, I saw Seth's mouth hanging slightly open, his features filled with almost childlike wonder as his gaze was glued to the screen. _Well, ours. You are completely ours._

By the end of the appointment, Dr. Barnes declared that I was nine weeks along, less than a month away from being through the first trimester. I found it surreal to think that I had been carrying my little tag-along around for a whole six weeks before I was even remotely aware of it, but Dr. Barnes told me that was normal. Lots of women didn't realize they were pregnant until a good amount of time had passed. That made me feel slightly less like a complete fucking idiot.

She suggested some home melodies for morning sickness but told me to call if they didn't work; she might be able to put me of anti-nausea medication. I was also under strict orders to no longer skip meals, even if that meant eating and being immediately sick. Baby Wolf needed food to grow. And I needed sleep, so she also suggested to just keep sleeping when I got tired. As long as I also stayed active, it wouldn't hurt anything.

Lastly, she told me to be looking out for a baby bump in the next few weeks, maybe even days. The baby being positioned up high and my slender body type made it so I wasn't showing as early as some girls but it would be coming and soon. She'd even made a joke about how if the baby got _any_ of Seth's genes, there was no way I would be skinny much longer. I wasn't entirely sure if I should have felt reassured or terrified at that prospect.

Seth and I went to lunch at the local diner afterwards and I laughed as I was once again soaked in rain, no longer as 'not excited' as before. I managed to eat a couple of pancakes with butter that melted about as much as my heart did when I saw Seth slip an ultrasound picture into a sleeve in his wallet, just like some completely normal, proud, soon-to-be dad would.

For one afternoon, that was what it felt like we were. Normal and glowing and a little (a lot) terrified just like any other couple becoming parents. For one afternoon, we weren't mythical creatures or stupid teenagers or screw ups; we were just a little family, just starting out... But I thought we sure had a lot of potential.

* * *

 **Okay so Baby Serin is nine weeks along and healthy! I was just wondering if there's any particular scenes or suggestions you guys have for this story? I have a general storyline in my mind, but I also love writing those filler-ish, relationship/character focused chapters.**

 **So, I do already know the gender and the name of Baby Wolf, had it all decided probably two years ago, but I'd love to hear your guys guesses!**

 **Lastly, don't forget to send me one-shot requests for the companion to this series, Pieces of You and Me! It could be an AU Erin/Seth one-shot, a Jordan/Embry one, a childhood memory, even one about Erin's family history (like her parents). Whatever you want to see more of, PM me or mention it in a review. I'll do it if it doesn't spoil future Growing Up moments.**


	4. Jordan: For a Good Time Call

**So I have been trying to put out longer chapters for this installment of Erin and Seth's story. I also want to story to center on more than just those two. I really hope to bring in more of the other Pack members and Imprint couples…**

 **This has some Jordan/Paul friendship, alittle weird dynamic to it, but I swear that there is nothing romantic there. Paul doesn't see any girl that way but Rachel and even Jordan wouldn't go for a guy that she knows is in such a committed relationship. I just saw some parallels between their characters just would make them kind of understand each over better.**

 **Random Fun Fact: Uh... let's see here... okay, so it's never been written into the story because there hasn't really been a natural place to mention it yet, but Jordan's full name is Jordan Sophia Amelia Dare Jocelyn Davis. Yes, like four middle names. Without giving any spoilers, let's just say that her mom, like her, had a flare for the dramatic.**

 **I don't anything but my favorite complete bitch, Ms. Jordan Davis.**

* * *

 _Third Person's POV_

"Hey, sexy."

Jordan fought the urge to roll her eyes as she slid the last of her textbooks into her locker. He probably just called her that because he'd forgotten her name. What a dick.

The boy who spoke came up behind her, leaning on an arm he rested on the locker over her shoulder. Turning to face him, she briefly wrinkled her nose, axe body spray making her eyes water. God, had he bathed in it?

"Hey…" She trailed off, knowing his name but playing it off like she didn't. Two could play that game.

His confident smirk faltered, satisfying Jordan's need to knock him down a peg or two, "Matt. We talked at that party a few weekends ago?"

Oh, she remembered, he'd been pretty handsy and she'd only escaped him but lying about needing another drink. Smiling sarcastically, Jordan raised her eyebrows innocently, "Of course we did, but you never talked to me afterwards. You certainly know how to leave a girl wondering."

The cocky smirk was back and Matt chuckled, scanning his eyes down her body. Jordan resisted the instinct to try and cover herself. She was used to this kind of attention, normally craved it, but it wasn't like her outfit was even _that_ provocative. She was in jeans and a t-shirt for god's sake. "Well, _I_ was wondering something myself."

"Oh?" She batted her eyelashes, feeling that sick gratification when Matt swallowed hard. She could practically feel his eyes undressing her. Did he feel no shame? They were in the middle of a fucking packed school hallway after all.

 _You're the one teasing._ A voice in her head reminded her, sounding bitter and oddly like her father. _You deserve what you get._

Matt leaned in a little closer, his putrid cologne beginning to give Jordan a minor headache. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tonight. We have that English assignment and my parents are out of town," He shrugged, "So, no distractions if you know what I mean."

"Hmm." Jordan hummed, spinning around to shut her locker before she pushed past Matt and started down the hallway, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Not interested."

Matt trailed after her, looking like she'd just smacked him over the head, "Wait, what?"

"I said I'm not interested. At least not tonight. I have plans and I don't do last minute booty calls for boys who call me 'sexy' because they don't remember my name." She retorted, feeling completely annoyed by every action Matt took. "It's Jordan, in case you were wondering."

He stopped short, shouting after her, "Yeah, well, I heard you kind of do _anything_ for _everyone,_ Jordan."

 _Ouch_ , she inwardly cringed, feeling all the eyes in the hallway on her. A huddle of girls to her right giggled and whispered to each other and Matt's friends laughed and smacked each other like primates. Jordan turned, keeping her head held high, ready to retort.

Suddenly Matt was shoved, roughly, to the side, Paul Lahote pausing as he passed to glare and growl, "Learn to take 'No' for an answer, jackass."

Paul approached Jordan with an easy smirk, extending his arm for her to take. After a beat of hesitation, she shrugged and casually looped her arm through his. Glancing over her shoulder, Jordan blew Matt a sarcastic kiss and waved, leaving the building in step with Paul.

From the corner of her eye, Jordan observed Paul quietly as they walked. The two had hardly ever interacted, outside of sitting at the same table at lunch and being in the same group of friends. But really, she was just best friends with Kim and Erin, who were dating Jared and Seth, who were really the ones to befriended Paul; in fact, he and Jared were best friends from her understanding. And, okay, _maybe_ she was friends with Embry, too, and he seemed at least alright with the guy as well.

She also knew Erin's cousin, Rachel, was dating the Senior even though she was, like, four years older and graduated from college. The few times she'd seen the pair together, they had seemed happy enough. But Jordan had also heard all the whispers about the boy in the halls at school. Almost any willing girl had a tale or two to tell about some trist they'd had with him, though he appeared to be honestly committed to Rachel nowadays. Lord knew, Jordan could relate to untrue rumors...

Walking her to her car, Paul leaned over for a second, "Bad reputations can be hard to shake. Just ignore assholes like that dude."

"Managed to shake yours yet?" Jordan asked, detaching herself from him to lean against her door.

Paul shrugged, his eyebrows creasing, "Not quite but Rachel's opinion is all that matters. She knows about my past, knows I'm done messing around."

Pulling on a false light smile, Jordan rolled her eyes, feeling oddly empty in the pit of her stomach. "In my experience, people like you and me aren't very good at the whole 'one person forever' thing."

He chuckled, looking over her shoulder towards the woods with an intriguing, secretive smirk in place, like he knew something she didn't, "It's actually pretty easy when that 'one person' is the One."

"Lucky girl." Jordan muttered, startling herself at the wistful tone she had adapted. She would almost say she was jealous. Not of Rachel, of course. Even _she_ wouldn't try to hook up with her best friend's cousin/adoptive sister's boyfriend... who also happened to be friends with the boy she knew was pining over her. She could hardly admit it, even to herself, but some part of Jordan sort of, kind of, maybe _wanted_ something like what he and Rachel had. Something so sure, so solid, so unquestionable...

Paul sighed and started off towards his vehicle, "See you around, Jordan."

She waved, distractedly, before climbing into her car.

Why did Erin have to be out today for stupid morning sickness? Jordan wished her best friend was there to vent to, to complain to, to listen. Because even Jordan, who loved ignoring problems until they eventually just went away, had to admit _something_ was wrong with her. She just couldn't, for the life of her, figure out what it was that had changed her so drastically on her own.

Since she was in middle school and noticed the way boys would do things for her if she just giggled a little or stepped closer to them, she'd enjoyed taking advantage of this quirk. Maybe it was wrong, but it made her feel good. They looked at her like she captivated them, like a ringleader hypnotizing her audience, and she had begun to long for the attention. Who did it hurt? A victimless crime.

But now, she couldn't help but being anything but irritated whenever she realized a boy was mentally undressing her or cat calling. She'd even had to keep her hands in her pockets at the last party she'd been to because a boy had slapped her ass and she'd wanted to slap him right across the face in retaliation. Instead she'd just walked away. Even sitting in her car, days later, recalling the memory brought on another wave of annoyance. She should have slapped him.

That feeling of glowing admiration under a boy's observant gaze was now gone, that was for certain; now all she felt was dirty, uncomfortable, and disgusted. And it had been _months_ now since she'd been with anyone in that way but she still felt used up and skanky. Her father's voice returned, jeering and loud enough to further her headache, _No one will want you now that you're all used up._

The rumors around school didn't help either.

 _Uh-oh. Something slutty this way comes…_

 _Is she shameless? She dresses like a hooker!_

 _For a good time call: Jordan Davis (Mega Whore, lolz)_

 _Well, I heard she hooks up with half the football team under the bleaches during halftimes._

 _Yeah, well, I heard you kind of do_ _anything_ _for every_ _one , Jordan_ _._

But why did she care? She never had before. At her school in New York, she'd easily brushed off other people's opinions. Her old friend, Cara, had once said that all the boys were just pissed that she was out of the league and all the girls were pissed that their boyfriends liked her better. Jordan had laughed then, but now the comment just filled her with a heavy sense of guilt.

Not that she was even guilty of anything! She'd done _nothing_ wrong. She'd never slept with a boy who was taken, had never gloated her reputation to other girls, and it wasn't like she had a boyfriend she was being unfaithful to or anything…

For some stupid reason, at the thought of a boyfriend, Embry Call's face popped into her head. She groaned, running a hand through her hair impulsively. _Don't even think about him, Jordan Davis._ Her voice voice reprimed in her head, her headache flaring as her softly added, _Not that he'd really want someone so 'used up' anyways. He just thinks he does._

Goddamn Embry Call, her issues were probably all _his_ fault. What she really needed was to be done with that boy. She'd never felt that aching emptiness in her stomach before him, never felt envious of happy couples before him, never spent all her time singing in the shower until the water ran cold before him. Life would be easier if she just dropped him, like last season's styles. But, if anything, she'd done the exact opposite the last few weeks. Since speaking with him that night in his mother's store, Jordan had been forming a habit of needing different things from the stop n' shop whenever he was working.

Paper towels were out? _I'll pick some up from Tiffany's._ Need some hair ties? _Tiffany's is on my way to work, so why not?_ Twizzlers? _Well, I'm allergic to red food coloring but I need a reason for being here, so..._

It was embarrassing to even admit her minor stalking to herself, but when Embry had basically called her out on it the fourth night in a row she'd stopped in, she had actually thought she might die from humiliation. But then he'd given her that stupid fucking lopsided smile that made her insides feel weird and had said, "You know, if you want to hang out, I get done here at ten. We could watch a movie at my house. I bet I could even make it through Titanic if I got you for company."

Dammit, she'd known he was flirting and she'd known it was wrong to agree, but she still ended up curled on his couch with him at one in the morning, sobbing over Jack's death for the millionth time. And then the movie nights had just become, like, their thing. Some odd habit they both wordlessly fell into, an expectation, just something they unquestionable did.

On Fridays, instead of the loud parties and crowded blowouts she normally attended, Jordan drove up to the little house behind Tiffany's and watching movies with Embry Call. And there would always be a point in the night where whatever was on lost their interest and they'd easily fall into conversation. He was too easy to talk to, too good at making her want to say all the things she'd never shared.

Embry would talk about how he fought with his mom without ever really saying anything and Jordan would vent about how her father was never sober these days without ever really saying anything either. Neither ever overshared, both seemingly cautious of the other. Then, they would either turn back to the movie or, if things had gotten a little too close for comfort, Jordan would just leave. But it was understood that she would always come back the next week and he'd have forgiven her.

It was just what they did now of Fridays. And today was Friday; Embry Call was the 'plans' Jordan had been unwilling to blow off for Matt. Then again, she have to be a real bitch to drop _Embry_ , the most infuriatingly sweet boy she'd ever met, for _Matt_ , who'd tried to feel her up before asking her name when they'd first met. Even 'Mega Whore' didn't have it in her to do something quite so cold. Not to _him_...

* * *

 **Okay so this chapter ended up getting split, because I did not realize how many feels I had to get out over Jordan and Embry's angst-ridden, will-they-won't-they dynamic. So, since I've been a little shitty about updating this last two weeks or so (school is KILLING me) and I had to split it anyway, I will be posting the second half of this chapter tomorrow. 100% Guaranteed, you can count on it.**

 **But for real, it is so fun to write Jordan, because she is so different from Erin and how Erin thinks and sees things. And the Jordan/Embry relationship is equally different from the Seth/Erin dynamic. So, just saying, more chapters like this and the next will be coming.**

 **Also, so more clues about Jordan's home life... her issues with her dad and how he treats her kind of crappy...**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think! Like? Love? Leave a review and let me know!**


	5. Jordan & Embry: Truth Hurts

**And I'm back with the second half/next chapter of Growing Up… this one actually features Jacob and Quil who, as you guys have kind of seen, don't have the highest option of Jordan….**

 **I know it's a little odd to do a Jacob/Quil/Jordan chapter. Weird combo, I know, but I love writing bromances and true friendships. Quil and Jake love Embry like a brother and it's already been stated that they don't really like how Jordan messes him around but I've never written a scene where they've called Jordan out for it** **.**

 **Random Fun Fact: When she was too little to realize how possessive it sounded, Erin called Seth, 'My Seth'. Sue and Sarah both tried getting her to stop, but she only gave the nickname up when she got older, realized other people didn't say their best friend's were their property, and switched to 'dork' instead. Neither ever said it out loud, but both Sue and Sarah felt the original nickname backed their theory that the dynamic duo would end up together, eventual imprint or not.**

 **I only own Jordan Davis and Erin Black.**

* * *

Pulling into Embry's driveway, Jordan saw that his mother's beat-up Mazda was parked out front with an even more sorry looking VW Rabbit beside it. Embry's truck was nowhere in sight and Jordan couldn't place who could own the VW. Shrugging, she got out of her car and walked to the door, knocking. After a beat, Tiffany Call appeared before her.

Tiffany was beautiful in a classic, 1920s sort of way. She had big, doe-like brown eyes that she'd passed down to her son, framed by thick lashes. She never seemed to be wearing makeup but her skin always remained smooth and clear. She was also the kind of woman that was probably even more beautiful when she was younger, but life had unfairly worn her down. Embry, Jordan had to assume, got most of his looks from his father because besides the eyes, Tiffany and him had little in common.

Recognizing Jordan after a moment, Tiffany gasped and smiled, "Oh, Jordan! I didn't realize that you were coming over, too! I'm just about to go and relieve Embry at the store, but the boys are in the living room if you want to wait with them."

Too? The boys? Jordan's eyes flickered to the VW Rabbit as the pieces fell into place. Jacob Black, Embry's best friend and Erin's cousin, drove a VW Rabbit, she was sure of it now. So, if he was here and if Tiffany had said 'boys', that had to mean Quil Ateara, Embry's other best friend, was there as well. Well, shit.

For a second, Jordan felt hurt and forgotten. Had Embry decided he preferred Jacob and Quil's company to her's? Why would he invite them over on a Friday? Fridays were her's. That was Embry's day for _her_ , it was _her_ time.

Then she felt instantly horrified by her own thoughts. Emery wasn't her's, not even on Fridays. She had absolutely no claim to him and she didn't want one. If he wanted to hang out with Jacob and Quil, he could. Hell, they'd been his best friends since the three were all little boys and Jordan was just his… well, whatever the hell she was to him.

Jordan scuffed her shoe against the cement walkway of the house, "Uh, actually, I should probably just go. I didn't know-"

Tiffany reached out and gently stopped Jordan from turning away by grabbing her arm, "Please don't go, Jordan. Embry doesn't really talk to me about it much, but I can see how much he likes having you around. It makes him happier for days and he'll be so disappointed if you go."

 _Yeah, well, he should really stop that liking me business_ , she thought, annoyed with herself as she sighed and moved inside the house, _But I shouldn't let him down, should I?_ She'd already disappointed Embry so many times…

Tiffany grinned and bid Jordan goodbye, leaving the girl to go face the music inside. Walking towards the living room felt a bit like being thrown to wolves, wolves with no mercy. Jordan knew full well that Quil and Jacob didn't like her. Like, at all. So, maybe they'd never said it directly to her face but she'd seen them roll their eyes at her and glare across classrooms, heard the snide comments made during lunches before they were silenced by a sharp kick from Embry under the table.

Despite his determinedly constant protection of her, Embry always shifted uncomfortably and tried to change the subject whenever she brought his friends up in their little conversations. She'd finally asked him about his avoidance of the topic, but he'd only shrugged and not meant her eyes. He'd said something dumb, along the lines of that they just didn't have enough friends that were girls and so didn't understand him befriending a girl. But she happened to know that Jacob and Quil's distaste went beyond that.

When she'd half-joked about the situation to Erin, she'd gotten a bit more information. Her best friend had shrugged and said, " I don't think they hate you, really… they hate how you treat Embry. And you can't really blame them for wanting to protect their friend, Jord." Erin had turned to her with a teasing grin, "Maybe you should just start dating Bree? Then they'd be forced to like you because you'd almost be like a sister-in-law."

Jordan had glared at Erin and shoved her shoulder for that one.

Stopping in the doorway of the living room, Jordan picked at her sleeve as both giant boys twirled to face her, looking confused at first. She didn't know it, but they were perplexed by her footsteps, definitely lighter than their friend's, and even quieter than his mother's. Then, Jacob rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the video game they'd been playing while Quil scowled at her for a moment longer, making her cheeks flush in what was possibly shame.

 _Well, maybe Jordan Davis wasn't shameless, after all._ Her own voice in her head mocked.

"Jordan." Quil mumbled begrudgingly in greeting as he turned back to the game.

Jacob threw a lackluster wave over his shoulder, like he could barely be bothered.

Clearing her throat and forcing out some of her well-perfected fake confidence, Jordan put her hands on her hips. "Quil, Jacob. What are you guys doing here?" She hadn't intended to sound so demanding, just genuinely curious, but of course it all came out wrong. It always did, didn't it?

"Us? What about you?" Quil scoffed at her, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Embry and I watch movies on Fridays." She countered, trying to sound dignified. God, why did she even _care_ what Jacob and Quil thought of her? Well, they were both important to Embry, who was maybe, slightly, just a little bit important to her. Not to mention Erin, her best friend, was Jacob's cousin and had grown up close to Quil as well. It made perfect sense for her to want them to like her. They just didn't.

"Since when? Like a month ago when you actually started to acknowledge his existence?" Jacob snapped, earning a snort out of Quil and a cringe from Jordan.

 _Truth hurts, bitch._ That voice in her head laughed along with the boys on the couch.

"Oh yeah, Jacob, because you're a model friend. Could you give me a heads up next time you decide to run away for weeks? I want to make sure that I buy enough tissue boxes for Erin, especially now that she's extra hormonal." Jordan bit back. It was flaw of hers; she had a tendency to react to blows like a wounded animal, hitting right on back. It usually got her nothing but more trouble and this time was no exception.

Jacob's knuckles turned white as the controller in his hand began to shake, the game on the screen forgotten as he turned to full on glare at Jordan. Yeah, her back talk was definitely _not_ the way to get Embry's friends to like her.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with my cousin." He growled. Quil, beside him, shifted forward a bit.

"And you don't know anything about me and Embry." She snarked, making Jacob jump to his feet, all of him shaking now. Honestly, he looked a bit like a predator rearing up to pounce at his prey.

"I know more about you and Embry than you even do! Get a fucking clue, Jordan!" He yelled, causing Quil to get up as well and grab his arms. If Jordan wasn't sure that Quil agreed with every word Jacob was saying, she would even say he looked concerned when he glanced over at her.

"Jake, don't-" She cut Quil off, suddenly feeling like she was a part of some big secret that everyone was in on but her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jordan took a step forward, face flushed in anger.

"Jordan, back up! Jacob, calm down!" Quil broke back in, sliding into the space between the feuding pair.

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about!? I'm talking about the fact that you're Embry's sou-"

"DON'T YELL AT HER!" A sharp, edgy voice came from the doorway. All three head turned in sync to see Embry striding towards Jordan, eyebrows drawn together. He reached her and gently rested a hand on her arm, looking her over from head to toe. When Embry's big, concerned eyes scanned her, Jordan didn't feel gross; she felt…fuzzy and warm. Meeting her eyes, he spoke softly, any anger or edge from before completely gone just for her, "You okay?"

Shaking off whatever fierce emotion had struck her under Embry's gaze, Jordan shrugged his hand off and rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. Your friend's just a dick." She flashed Jacob a glare.

Embry followed her stare and scowled at his two best friends. Jacob returned the expression with a look of challenge, just begging Embry to once again defend Jordan for her unjustifiable behavior. Quil, on the other hand, kept his eyes on the ground.

"Look, you hang out with your friends, I'm going home." Jordan broke in, looking between Jacob and Quil and Embry. She turned on her heel and was gone, seconds later the front door closed behind her. Embry considered trying to stop her, but had gotten to know her well enough to know that what she would need now was space. So as always, Embry fought his basic instincts to follow her even though he ached to.

There was a silence before Embry moved across the room and shoved Jacob, hard. "You're an asshole, dude, you know that?"

"Yeah and your imprint's a bitch." Jacob shoved Embry back. Quil quickly stepped in, playing peacemaker. It wasn't his usual role, normally Embry was the calm and reasonable one in their trio but apparently not when it came to Jordan Davis.

"Don't call her that." Embry didn't sound as angry anymore, just tired and slightly annoyed. "Imagine hearing someone talk about Ness that way."

"Nessie isn't a bitch."

"Jake, I swear to-"

"Fine, I'll stop! But it's not my fault that Jordan's… so difficult."

"It's not like you're exactly the easiest person to deal with either, Black."

The three boys all looked at each other for a moment before all of the tension in the room dissipated.

They'd all been friends too long for their arguments to ever last all that long. It went without saying that Jacob and Quil were just trying to watch Embry's back and Embry was just trying to defend his imprint. None of them could really be angry with the others; not when they all knew the reasoning of their opposers.

Embry rolled his eyes and grabbed the discarded controller on the couch, tossing it to Quil, jerking his head to the TV.

The three threw themselves onto the couch, Jacob whining under his breath about how Embry had stolen his turn. The other wolf kicked his complaining friend, shooting him a mocking, cocky grin.

Jacob flipped Embry off before smacking the controller out of Quil's hands, taking over his gameplay.

Quil glared as Embry and Jake both guffawed stupidly, "Why am I even friends with you guys? You're both assholes!"

This only made the other two laugh harder, even Quil cracked a grin.

For a few hours, Embry didn't have to wallow over Jordan, Jacob didn't have to address his issues with Erin, and Quil didn't have to play peacemaker, something he wasn't even that good at. For a few hours, they were just best friends, being dumb and young together.

* * *

 _ **Bromance! There's nothing gay about it! Not that there's anything wrong with being gay! I love you in the most heterosexual way!**_

 **Haha, just kidding. But, seriously, Bromance by Ryan Higa is legitimately Embry/Jake/Quil's theme song in my head. I really loved writing this chapter. I love getting into Jordan's back-and-forth head and having Jake, Quil, and Embry be besties again. I've never really gotten to write a scene for that trio before, at least not without Erin, so that felt good.**

 **OK, so I know a few of you aren't loving the Jordan/Embry and this was kind of another one... So, since I like writing them and having them and you don't like reading them and that is fine, I will update AGAIN tomorrow with a Seth/Erin chapter. Sorry to disappoint you guys, I just love Embry and Jordan... and ultimately I'm going to tell the story I want to share. I'm really sorry if that upsets some of you, I hope you stick around.**


	6. Seth: My Kid You're Talking About

**How are you guys liking the story so far? Yay or nay? Do you guys want more Baby Wolf stuff in the storyline or would you prefer less baby stuff?**

 **Please send me one-shot requests, BTW, so I can start my series of one-shots companion to the Erin Black Series. Any requests will be considered and can be about anything Erin Black characters!**

 **Random Fun Fact: I have playlists made up for every couple/potential couple and certain characters so that I can listen to the right music to write a certain scene, feeling, or character. For example, I often listen to 'How to be a Heartbreaker' by Marina and the Diamonds when I'm writing Jordan and 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift when writing Seth and Erin flashback chapters.**

 **Anyway, I don't own anything but Erin and her little tag-along. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Seth's POV_

 _ **I cannot**_ _ **believe**_ _ **I am actually going to have to share a family member with you, Call.**_ Leah whined as she increased her speed. She loved to run and, since she was the fastest in both Packs, loved to showoff her speed.

Embry snorted, _**I don't really care, just hope the kid doesn't get your bitch gene.**_

 _ **Come on, guys. That**_ _ **'s my kid you're talking about.**_ I reminded them, slowing to a walk along my patrol route. I scented the air, making sure none of that sickeningly sweet Vampire smell was around. _**I'm clear of the Western front.**_

 _ **Same to the North.**_ Quil broke in, mentally rolling his eyes at Embry and Leah. The two could literally not get along. It didn't help that Jacob had recently made Leah his beta and second-in-command, leaving Embry my old spot as Gamma, or third.

Leah grumbled that her route was also clear and Embry confirmed the same of his. Subconsciously, my mind wondered, as it always did, to my imprint. Erin was my best friend, the love of my life, my actual other half… And now she was the mother of my child.

It all still didn't feel real, not even after I'd heard the baby's heartbeat and seen it on that monitor a week ago. Hell, before Erin told me she was pregnant, I'd never even really thought of having a kid at all. I knew I would spend the rest of my life with her and I guess I should have realized that would eventually mean starting a family, I just never dwelled on it. It had seemed to far in the future…

Now, in a little over six months, I'd be an actually father. Like, to an actually kid, who was actually half my genes and actually half Erin's.

 _ **Would you stop using the word 'actually'? God, please remember we all have to hear you. Know your audience, kid. Be more fucking considerate of how annoying you're getting.**_ Quil snapped to me. I could sense in his tone that his patience was wearing thin between me and the Leah/Embry bickering fest, plus it'd been a week and a half since he'd last seen Claire apparently.

Embry barked out a laugh at his best friend's annoyance, _**Besides, Seth, you kind of already are an**_ _ **actual**_ _ **father. I mean, the baby already exist, you're just not changing it's diapers yet.**_

Leah seemed to be somewhat unnerved my thoughts, her emotions of discomfort bleeding into our Pack mentality as she stayed silent. She had come quite far since finding out about Erin being pregnant, but it was clear she didn't like the situation. Me having a baby had also brought back her worries about whether or not she could have her own kids. Since she was the first female wolf, nobody really had answers for her.

All and all, she wasn't happy. Then again nobody really was… not even me.

 _ **Those are some heavy thoughts, Clearwater.**_ Embry's voice turned sharp, having an edge of anger to it. Sometimes, I really hated having the Pack in my head; like when Erin and I started having sex and everyone knew or like now when my very private thoughts got broadcast. _**You can't back out now.**_

I growled, feeling suddenly irritated with my Pack brother. _**I'm not backing out of anything, Embry, I was just thinking. Not that you would understand, you're not having a kid when you're 16.**_

 _ **And whose fault is that again?**_ My girlfriend's half-brother countered.

I sighed, dropping the conversation. He was right, I was the one who screwed up, who was dumb and irresponsible. And it wasn't that I didn't want Baby Wolf, as Erin had deemed the kid. Despite all the conditions and challenges, I already loved the baby. How could I not? It was part Erin and, besides, I didn't have to be her lifelong best friend to read the unconditional love on her face when she ran her hand over her new, tiny bump.

There was no choice but to love something that my imprint loved that much… It was just daunting. What did I have to offer Erin and the baby? I was already going to have to go to summer school to finish Sophomore year, forget the two remaining grades after that. And I didn't have a job or money or even a fucking license, since I'd been procrastinating on retaking the driving test.

All of that hadn't mattered when I was just a teenager dating the girl of his dreams, but it mattered when I was about to be a dad responsible for supporting his whole fucking family.

Erin and Baby Wolf deserved better.

 _ **Oh my god, Seth! Stop throwing yourself a fucking pity party before I kill you.**_ Leah roared, breaking through my thoughts. _**Call, stop fucking with my brother's head. You know Seth can't leave Erin, even if he did wanna which he doesn't, so stop being an ass! I don't care if you're just 'watching out for your sister'. Ateara-**_

 _ **I didn**_ _ **'t even do anything!**_ Quil broke in, sounding incredulous.

 _ **Stop irritating me!**_ Leah finished in a growl.

 _ **How was I irritating you?!**_ He asked, exasperated.

 _ **You were existing, moron.**_

 _ **Yeah, well, I'll definitely work on that one, Leah-Beana.**_

 _ **I swear to god, Ateara-**_

Despite everything, both Embry and I broke into laughed as Leah and Quil continued to go back and forth for a while. There was a moment of silence after the laughter and bickering died down before my sister's voice once again broke into my head, _**Erin and the baby don't want 'better', Loser. They want you, so man up and stop being should a bitch boy.**_

 _ **That was beautifully put, Leah.**_ Embry commented.

Quil grinned inwardly, _**I especially liked the 'bitch boy' part. So eloquent.**_

 _ **Oh, fuck you all.**_ My sister attempted to grovel, but she was clearly slightly amused by the duo.

Suddenly, another mind joined us, racing and panic driven. Jacob appeared to be running from the Cullen house, his thoughts jumbled and disconnected as he ran toward our general meeting place, a small stream about halfway between La Push and the Cullens.

Images flashed loudly through Jake's head as he barely managed to command us all to join him. Renesmee, snow floating down around her with a precious smile on her face. Bella, an inhuman snarl on her lips as she protectively shielded her daughter. Alice, gasping and send a vase of flowers crashing to the hardwood floor. Everything was tinged in fear and desperation, all the colors almost painfully vivid, his raging emotions so strong they felt like my own.

As we all moved to stream, Jacob began to explain.

 _ **Nessie's in danger. Some outsider leech saw her and thought she was an immortal child. The bitch went to the Volturi, the bloodsucker version of law enforcement, I guess, and now they think she's a threat to them. Alice said they're coming for her, that they want to- That they're going to-**_ He couldn't finish. I understood, just the thought of Erin getting hurt or being killed made me ache like an open wound.

 _ **Does Alice know when they're coming?**_ I asked, looking around at my Pack. All eyes were on Jacob, who was pacing in the middle of our circle.

 _ **'When the snow sticks to the ground' . Whatever the fuck that means. Around here, that could be as soon as next week!**_ Jacob thought, irritable and panicked.

Leah and Embry exchanged a glance, seemingly out of instinct. They might not have liked each other but there was an unspoken understanding that they would do their jobs as second and third without conflict. Quil shook his head as well, _**Nah, this winter's predicted to come later than usual. We have at least a month, maybe two.**_

 _ **So, best possible scenario, we have until December to find a way to keep Ness safe.**_ Embry summarized, a heavy feeling of unease settling over us all. _**Well, that sucks.**_

Jake growled, every muscle tensed like a coiled spring.

After a few hours of game planning and patrolling, Jacob told us all to head home. He said he needed time to think and could get help patrolling from Sam's Pack if need be. We all reluctantly agreed; I knew the whole Pack wished we could help more. But the potential threat had only _just_ decided on their attack, it was still months away...

But in the short time since she'd been born, Renesmee had become Jacob's life. He was happier with her around than he'd ever been, even back in the Good Ol' Bella Days. A risk to her was a risk to that happiness. It was something none of us wanted, even if in Leah's case it was only because she didn't want to hear 'Jacob go back to bitching over Swan genetics again'.

Leah and I stopped on the edge of the woods by our house, ducking behind our designated trees to shift back and get dressed. I started towards the house, my eyebrows coming together when I noticed that our driveway was missing Ma's minivan. She wasn't supposed to be working tonight…

A hand clapped down on my arm, jerking me around. Leah looked pale, her cell phone shaking in her hands. "Check your phone!" I looked at her dumbfounded, before giving her a questioning look. "It's Erin, dumbass, check your goddamn phone!"

"Erin? What about Erin!?" My heart pounding in my ears, I fumbled through my pockets, finally finding my cell phone.

"I don't know! Mom just texted that she's with Erin at the hospital and to tell you to check your phone." My sister watched me as I turned the stupid phone back on. My background was still Erin from months ago, sleeping on a textbook. Holy god, what would I do if something had happened to her? Why would she have to be rushed to a hospital?!

 _10 missed calls, 6 unread text messages, and 1 voicemail from 'Ma'._

Feeling like I was going to throw up right there in the lawn, I pressed the voicemail that was an hour old. God, what if things had gotten worse in that hour? How could I have just left Erin to fend for herself? Shakily, with Leah's anxious eyes on me, I raised the phone to my ear, panic running through my whole body.

My output message played and then my mother's voice filled my ears.

" _Hey, it's Seth. I can't talk right now so leave a message."_

"Seth? Dammit, why didn't you pick up?! Listen, Billy just called me; Erin passed out and hit her head. He, Rachel, and Paul are taking her to the hospital now. I'm going to meet them there, you come as soon as you get this, understand?"

 _Beep. "To replay this message press 1, to dele-"_

I took off running, following that string wrapped around my heart and lungs that always pulled me towards Erin.

* * *

 **:O Something's wrong with Erin! And Seth wasn't there so he's gonna be all mopey and guilt-ridden! What do you guys think? Why did Erin pass out? Is Baby Wolf okay?**

 **Sorry I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	7. Work On It

**So, this chapter has a little overlap because it covers Erin actually passing out and then goes to past where we last saw Seth, so…**

 **Random Fun Fact: I used to own a pair of pink converse exactly like the ones I've described Erin as having… however, I lost one of them and so now I have American flag converse :P But my new ones are pretty cute, too, so I can't _really_ complain...**

 **I don't own Twilight. I only own Erin Black and Unnamed Baby Clearwater/Black.**

* * *

 _Erin's POV_

Tapping my pencil against my notebook, I groaned and turned to my cousin.

"Rachel," I whined, putting on my best pout, "Help me with my homework!"

Rach laughed, drying off the dish she'd been scrubbing the last five minutes. She glanced back at me, "What's the subject?"

"Geometry." I answered, glaring at my textbook with my nose scrunched up in disgust. I fucking hated math so damn much.

"Then nope, I suck at geometry. Why don't you call Seth like usually? I thought he was good at math." She suggested, moving on to the next dish she pulled from the sudsy water.

Scowling at her half-heartedly, I decided to just shut the textbook. "He is, but he's on patrol for like another two hours. I think I'm just gonna call it a night, I'm exhausted."

My hand slipped down to my stomach, its default position nowadays since a small bump had begun to form between my hips. I'd had to start wearing Seth's old sweatshirts to school. Still, something in my heart warmed every time I looked down to see the physical evidence that Baby Wolf existed. Besides, I definitely didn't mind having a little piece of Seth with me everywhere I went, acting as a constant reminder of the boy I, for _some_ crazy reason, loved.

"Hey, EA, do you mind bring me that glass off the table?" Rachel jerked her head towards the glass across from me that Paul had left behind at dinner. I rolled my eyes and smirked, reaching over to grab it and hopping to my feet.

I took one step before the room seemed to spin before my eyes, my vision tunneling. I clamped my eyes closed and heard the glass shatter as it slipped from my grip before everything went dark.

The next thing I remembered was a shooting pain in my head, something wet and warm running down my hand, and Rachel's frantic voice.

"-h my god, Paul! Dad! Come quick, it's Erin!" Slowly, I forced my eyes open to find my head resting in Rachel's lap as she looked me over, panic written across her features. Seeing that I was awake, she gasped, "Oh thank god, you're up!"

I groaned and tried to move into an upright position, instantly laying back down when the room spun around me dangerously. Paul came running in, his eyes falling on me and my cousin on the ground. Rushing over, he fell to his knees beside Rachel. Uncle Billy rolled in a beat later, freezing when he saw me.

"She was fine! Then she got up and just passed out! There wasn't anything I could do!" Rachel tried to explain, her teary eyes flicker between her boyfriend and father.

Paul reached out and gently rubbed her shoulder, "Breathe, Ray. She's gonna be fine. How ya doing there, 'Rinny?" He asked, turning his gaze to me.

My head throbbed painfully and I raised my hand to examine the sticky substance coating it. A piece of glass was deeply embedded into my palm, blood seeping from around the wound, running down my arm and dripping all over. Groaning, I answered, "Honestly, Paul? Been better."

"I'll take your surviving wit as a good sign." He chuckled and took a dishcloth that Billy passed him, carefully repositioning himself so as to avoid the remaining glass and to rest my bleeding hand on his thigh. "This'll probably hurt like a bitch." He warned before sharply pulling the shard of glass from my skin. I gasped and tried to jerk my hand back but he was faster, wrapping it in the dishcloth and applying pressure that made my eyes water and my hand throb in time with my brain. _Fuck._

Uncle Billy moved to the phone. "I'm calling Sue; we might need to take her to the hospital."

Rachel nodded, eyes on my hand which was still being tightly held by Paul, "Tell her that Erin hit her head too. I saw and heard it, on edge of that counter." She nodded to the spot and I cringed, imagining my skull connecting hard with the wood.

Well, that explained the splitting headache, at least…

Sue told Billy that I should definitely go to the hospital since I was pregnant, could have a concussion, and probably needed stitches. She said she'd meet us there and work on getting a hold of Seth. Paul glanced up at Rachel before looking back at me, "Think you can stand?"

Sighing, I shrugged, "I can try."

That didn't go well. I barely managed to sit up again before I had to clamp my eyes shut again and fight off the pull back to darkness. Rachel chewed her lip anxiously and took my hand from Paul before he moved around me, carefully and easily lifting me in his arms. Throwing my free arm around the back of his neck, I groaned and leaned my head against his shoulder. I really wished everything would stop spinning.

Paul carried me to the car, Rachel keeping pressure of the cut in my palm. The drive to the hospital felt impossibly long, my head beating like a drum and my hand aching. After what felt like hours, they finally got me into a room in the ER. The bed was ridiculously uncomfortable but at least it helped get my mind off the pain everywhere else.

Sue came crashing into my room about ten minutes after we got there. Practically ignoring my uncle and cousin (Paul had decided to stay in the waiting room), she rushed to my side and looked me over. I could almost see her going into nurse mood. "Have they checked for a concussion, yet? Or taken blood? How deep is the cut on your hand?"

I started to answer before Uncle Billy broke in, "Don't overwhelm her, Sue! We just got here, haven't seen anybody yet."

A thought struck me and I looked over at my boyfriend's mother, "Wait, should I even be here? Should we have gone to Dr. Cullen, I mean the baby-"

"Is completely human, as are you. The baby carries the werewolf gene, yes, but it's dormant until they're older and will only become active if Vampires are still in the area. You're in the right place, trust me Erin." Sue explained, running a hand down her face.

Just then a doctor came in, approaching me with a smile. "How are you feeling, Ms. Black?"

"My head hurts and my hand is still bleeding." I complained, wishing someone would turn off all the bright lights, wishing Seth was beside me.

The doctor took my blood pressure, checked my pupils, and examined my hand. After declaring that I didn't have a concussion and low blood pressure wasn't why I had passed out, he left to go find a nurse to draw labs. He also promised to be back in a bit to give me stitches.

Playing with a loose thread in the heated blanket a nurse had brought me, I glanced at the clock. Seth still wouldn't be done with patrol. "Have you heard from Seth?" I asked Sue, quietly.

Uncle Billy stiffened at my boyfriend's name and I wanted to snap at him for a second but found I didn't have the energy.

"I called and left a message and texted Leah telling her to tell him to check his phone." She answered before casting her gaze down, "But neither of them have replied so far."

I nodded, my eyes unexpectedly filling with tears. I just wanted Seth, wanted him to come and lay down with me and tell me everything was going to be okay, wanted to feel his arms wrapped around me and his breath against my skin. My thoughts wondered dangerously to anxiety-ridden ideas I was trying to not let myself think. What if something was really wrong with me? Or worse, with Baby Wolf?

Rachel seemed to notice the panic and desperation in my eyes and abruptly stood, taking my hand in hers. Leaning down, she played with the ends of my hair the way she had when I was a little girl, "He'll be here, Erin. Don't you worry, everything's going to be okay."

Hearing the words from Rachel didn't put me at ease like it would have coming from Seth, but it did help a little. I blinked back my tears and nodded, forcing a small smile.

Another nurse came in and placed an IV in the crook of my uninjured arm, drawing the necessary labs from there. Then, quickly following her, the doctor returned and stitched up my hand, wrapping it in gauze as well.

I was picking at the tape around my IV when the doctor came back in once again, a chart in his hands. We all turned to look at him and my heart beat into my throat as I slipped my hand back down to my stomach.

"Well, we know why you lost consciousness," He waved the chart, "You're anemic, your red blood cell count is very low, and it basically means that your body isn't getting enough oxygen from your blood. It's normal to have a low hemoglobin during pregnancy but your numbers are much lower then even that. I'm shocked, frankly, that you weren't here in the ER days ago."

Sue crossed her arms over her chest, "Why is her number so low?"

The doctor sighed, "There could be a lot of reasons, and we'll test for those, but sometimes pregnancy just doesn't agree with the body. Now, that being said, there are treatment plans and as long as those work out, both the baby and Erin should be able to stay healthy all the way till delivery."

I relaxed slightly, feeling a bit more reassured that Baby Wolf would be okay, "Treatment plans?"

"Because you're so low right now, our only option is a blood transfusion, but after we get the number up a little with that, you'll just have to give yourself a shot at home once a week. Anymore questions?" He looked around but we all remained silent, "Okay, we'll get Ms. Black blood typed and then see if any of your family members can donate, which will reduce the risk of you picking up foreign antibodies."

Maybe it was from relief or maybe exhaustion or from longing for Seth so badly, I don't know, too many emotions were whirling around my pounding head. The second the door closed behind the doctor, I broke down. Sobbing into my hands, I felt someone, Sue, rub my back and someone else, Rachel, play with my hair softly.

"Where _is_ Seth?" I cried, dropping my hands into my lap.

"Right here, 'Rin."

Looking up with teary eyes and a trembling lip, my gaze meet warm, worried chocolate brown eyes and I finally felt like I could breathe again for the first time since everything went crazy. Seth crossed the room in two strides, taking my face in his hands and pressing our foreheads together. I barely even caught a glance of Leah, remaining in the doorway behind him.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I was on patrol and then Leah told me to check my phone and- and- I just ran as fast as I could." He kissed my temple, tucking my hair behind my ears, "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

I let out some strange mix between a laugh and a sob and nodded frantically, reaching up to run my hand over his cheek, "We're gonna be fine. Everything's just a little screwed up right now." I admitted, biting my lip.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, sitting on the edge on my bed and grabbing my unwrapped hand in both of his.

I started to explain before Uncle Billy cut me off from across the room. "She's pregnant, that's what's wrong."

Seth tensed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, otherwise staying eerily still. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sue and Leah giving Billy an incredulous look and Rachel sighed heavily, used to the demeaning little comments. My cousin stepped towards the door. "Come on, Lee, Sue, Dad. Let's give these two some time."

I shot my uncle a glare as he begrudgingly followed the girls before I playfully ruffled my boyfriend's hair, "Ignore him. I'm anemic, a little low on red blood cells. Nothing a blood transfusion and some shots can't fix, I guess."

His eyebrows drew together and he looked down, noticing my IV and gently pulled my arm closer to examine in taped up mess. "You're anemic because you're pregnant." He voice was soft but not questioning. He stated it like a fact, his eyes not meeting mine.

I was really starting to hate my uncle. Sighing, I decided it was best not to respond. When Seth got into his overprotective, self-blaming mood he was basically impossible to talk down. I just wished he'd stop making Baby Wolf seem like such a burden... but it had taken me time to stop doing the same thing when I first discovered I was pregnant, too.

"I'm so sorry." Seth muttered, his jaw clenched.

I dropped my hand from his face, pulling my other from his grip. "Sorry for what?" I asked, with a shaky one shoulder shrug. Fear flared to life in my chest. "Are you sorry that I'm pregnant? Do you-" My voice faltered and I cleared my throat, causing mood swings and hormones. "Do you wish we could take it back?"

My boyfriend slowly brought his eyes up to meet mine, pleading, "What I wish is that you didn't have to suffer for months because of one mistake."

"Don't say that." I rushed out, shying away from his gaze and pulling a hand protectively over my middle, "Do you know what it's like to be called a mistake? It sucks, trust me, I would know. Besides, it's called being a parent, Seth. Sacrifice sort of comes with the territory, something you apparently need to learn." My voice was quiet as I spoke, heart pounding in my chest. Flashes of Emmie crossed my mind and I sighed, looking back at my boyfriend with humiliating tears in my eye.

"Don't cry, 'Rin. _Please_ don't cry." His expression softened and he cringed, shaking his head. "You're right. I shouldn't have said that; I was being stupid. It-" He bit his lip before shrugging, " _Baby Wolf_ isn't a mistake... Maybe 'surprise' is a better word; admittedly a very unplanned surprise."

Seth leaned forward and kissed my aching head again, making me instantly forgive him and melt into him, breathing in his intoxicating scent contently. That scent of evergreens and salt water, so _Seth_ , felt as comforting to me as it always did. Swooping down, he also placed a kiss on my little bump, "Sorry I'm a bit of an idiot, kid. I'll work on it."

I smiled at him, reluctantly, biting my lip. "Come here." He ran his hand up and down my arm as he leaned back into me.

Pulling him as close to me as physically possible, I kissed him until I was breathless. Breaking our lips apart, I gave a small, involuntary gasp. Blushing, I kept our foreheads pressed together. "I'm not suffering, you know. I'm actually pretty damn happy nowadays, so don't ruin it for me by randomly acting like an asshole."

"No more randomly acting like an asshole." Seth echoed before nodding once, "Got it."

* * *

 **So, really Erin is fine. Anemia during pregnancy isn't threatening as long as the mother gets medical attention and so her and Baby Wolf will be perfectly fine. Oh, and it's not that Seth was saying here that he doesn't want the baby, he just wants Erin to always be happy and healthy and when a girl's pregnant, she can't really be peppy ALL the time…**


End file.
